Una botella de Whisky
by Ceywen
Summary: Un pequeño bar en medio de Londres, una noche de viernes en medio del verano, un atentado terrorista y un hombre perdido con una botella de whisky. Un sólo capítulo


Era una noche sin luna y un poco fría. El bullicio de las calles hacía mucho tiempo que había menguado y sólo de tanto en tanto pasaba algún grupo de personas medias alcoholizadas o algún auto cuyo conductor ansiaba llegar a casa después de un terrible día… Era un flujo inusualmente escaso para una noche de viernes.

En un bar apartado de las calles principales el ambiente era cargado. Había una cantidad considerable de clientes que tomaban mientras charlaban en susurros, algunos en tono triste y algunos otros en tono de indignación y enojo. Apenas unas horas antes otro atentado terrorista, el tercero en menos de un mes, había acabado con las vidas de un centenar de personas, en un suburbio de Londres; y ahora, los parroquianos del lugar se consolaban de la tragedia acompañados de sus vecinos de mesa y del inagotable whisky. En cada mesa las conversaciones versaban sobre lo mismo: el aumento de los atentados y otras desgracias naturales, cuyas causas parecían tan improbables, como esa persistente neblina en mitad del verano…

En todas las mesas se hablaba en voz baja, excepto en una. Estaba localizada en el rincón más oscuro del bar, junto a una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la calle. Ahí se hallaba sentado un hombre vestido completamente de negro, cuya mirada, perdida en la nada, miraba sin ver hacia las casas abandonadas que se hallaban enfrente. Ni siquiera el ruido de las campanillas de la puerta lo distrajeron, cuando tres mujeres, arrebujadas en sus chales, entraron al lugar buscando un poco de calor y descanso para sus pies adoloridos. Vestían como si acabaran de salir de una fiesta y se veían tan fuera de lugar como un pez fuera del agua, con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja y sus vestidos largos. Indudablemente, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellas, excepto la del hombre solitario.

Una de las mujeres solicitó el teléfono al hombre que atendía el bar, marcó nerviosamente un número, se equivocó un par de veces y volvió a marcar. Finalmente logró comunicarse.

- Papá, puedes venir por nosotras…? No, no. Estamos bien las tres… No, nos desviaron de la ruta a causa de… sí, el atentado… Nos perdimos y ahora nos quedamos sin gasolina…

Una de las mujeres comenzó a sollozar y la otra la abrazó para consolarla. Mientras tanto, la que estaba al teléfono pedía la dirección y se la daba a su padre; pero de todo esto, el hombre que estaba en la mesa del rincón, no se percató. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en otro lugar y otro tiempo...

En una vieja casona, un niño de unos cinco años se deslizaba por el barandal de la escalera. Su grito de júbilo y la luz de su rostro revelaban que era feliz, especialmente por que, al final de la escalera los brazos de su madre lo esperaban para depositarlo con seguridad en el suelo, que ella mantenía limpísimo al igual que el resto de la casa.

Dentro de esa casa, cerca de sus padres, el niño se sentía completamente seguro. ¿Qué podía atemorizarle si ellos estaban ahí para protegerlo de todo y de todos? Incluso de aquellas personas del pueblo que lo miraban con desagrado por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender, y por cuya causa, jamás podría asistir al colegio, con los otros niños, con quienes no podía jugar…

Un niño de once años miraba sin ilusión la carta que acababa de recibir. La había esperado durante meses, desde que su madre le dijera, casi un año antes, que iría a un colegio muy especial… Pero ahora… Ahora que finalmente llegaba, en lugar de la alegría que se suponía debía sentir, sólo había una tristeza infinita por no poder compartir el momento con las únicas personas que le importaban en el mundo.

Su madre había muerto apenas un mes antes; y su padre, lleno de dolor y amargura, se había encerrado dentro de sí mismo, de tal forma que apenas si se daba cuenta de que su hijo existía. Sólo una vez, en un arrebato de ira, le había dicho al pequeño que la culpa era de sus abuelos, los padres de su madre, que habían querido ayudarla por haber roto la pureza de su linaje…

Muy pronto, el niño entendió lo que la pureza de la sangre significaba y lo que su padre había querido decir en aquella ocasión. Muy pronto aprendió lo que verdaderamente significaba no ser de sangre pura, y sintió el rechazo en carne propia, y el odio comenzó a anidar en su joven corazón.

Demasiado pronto…

En el bar, el alboroto causado por una noticia sobre un segundo atentado que acababa de ocurrir, finalmente distrajo de sus pensamientos al hombre solitario. Aturdido, tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba y porqué tenía una botella de Whisky en su mano. Luego, cuando la noticia del ataque penetró en su cerebro, una mueca sardónica deformó su rostro, ya de por sí marchito.

¿Qué más daban unas cuantas muertes más? O cientos… o miles… ¿Qué le importaban a él todos esas personas sin rostro, de quienes se hablaba en la televisión? ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora su propia vida, cuando él y nadie más, era el responsable de la muerte de la única persona en el mundo, aparte de sus padres, que le había otorgado su confianza ciega? Aun ahora se sorprendía de sí mismo, de la sangre fría con que había actuado, de la rapidez con que acabó todo…

- Muerto… Está muerto, y yo lo maté…

Ahora que veía las cosas en retrospectiva, finalmente entendía la futilidad de la causa por la que había entregado su alma. El poder… ¿De qué servía ahora? ¿Poder sobre quién? Si ni siquiera tenía el poder de salvarse a sí mismo. Maldecía el día en que había hecho ese estúpido juramento y se daba cuenta de que lo hizo no para proteger al idiota de Draco Malfoy, sino para protegerse a sí mismo de esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero ahora, tampoco eso servía. Cumplió la promesa y acarreó sobre sí la ira del Señor Oscuro, quien sabía que Draco iba a fallar. Así lo había planeado, su muerte sería la venganza contra Lucius Malfoy por haberse dejado capturar tontamente en el Ministerio de Magia. El viejo no era su objetivo… Y ahora el viejo estaba muerto, y él, Severus Snape, se arrepentía con todo su corazón, si es que aun quedaba algo de él, de esa maldita promesa…

Enojado consigo mismo, le dio un último y largo trago a la botella, y la arrojó con furia contra la pared, alarmando al resto de los parroquianos. Luego, sin decir nada, salió con rapidez del lugar, embozado en su capa negra, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
